Capillary tubes are employed in various medical devices such as stents, catheters, and the like. The process of manufacturing capillary tubes can create imperfections that may project inward from an internal wall of a capillary tube. Such imperfections can reduce the internal cross sectional area of the capillary tube and ultimately impede the flow of fluids through such capillary tubes.